Death of the Dragonborn
by morfintyrael
Summary: Skyrim's beloved Dragonborn died. But war it at their doorstep. A dark time is comming for the country. Follow Iona's adventure to protect Skyrim and make it the free country she believed in. (I'd like to thank the author of the image I used to do the cover for giving me such a beautiful screenshot.)
1. Chapter 1

Note : The Iona pictured in this Fanfic is different than the one from the vanilla Skyrim, the idea of her look come from the skyrim mod, Bijin Warmaidens (find it on the skyrim nexus). She is seriously not the same than the vanilla one.

Jarl Ulfric stood on his throne. As he was wondering how was his favorite doing, the palace of the king's doors opened, letting a cold and refreshing wind come in with some snowflakes. Two woman entered, one of her, a white haired Imperial, was wearing a stomcloak general attire and had a big blade, just like an Akaviri's one on her back. The other was a red-headed Nord, she whore ancient nord armor that seemed like new and wielded an ebony axe and shield. As the red-head closed the door, the other made her way up to Ulfric. Few meters from the throne, she bowed and got on one knee.

"I bring great news, my Jarl. The sons of Skyrim are ready to begin their last fight."

The Jarl stood on his throne no more, he walked to finally get on one knee too, and lifted the woman's chin. "No need to be so formal, Nora." he said, before taking her in a hug and adding, "It's good to see you've returned."

Nora smiled and gave back Ulfric's hug, "You always worry too much."

"Of course I do! I don't want my future wife to get killed!" Said the Jarl, approaching his lips from hers.

Nora put her hand between them. "I'm sorry, Ulfric." she said, kissing his cheek to apologies. "We have a more important matter at hand now : Skyrim's liberty."

The both of them got up as she continued, "See you at Solitude's gate, I need to go supervise the troupes." planting a new kiss on his cheek and departing with her partner.

Letting the warmth of Ulfric's cheek get cooled up by the frost brought by the doors.

A few days later, Ulfric was side by side with Nora as all the Stormcloaks soldiers heard his speech.

"All of you have fought bravely! And many were sent to Sovngarde in a glorious death! But we won't stop right here! For today is a glorious day! The day the sons of Skyrim took it back from a decaying Empire! Today! We free Skyrim! Today! We free ourselves! Today we will fight a last time! Together! For Skyrim!" he finished by unsheathing his sword and letting out a war cry to begin his way inside Solitude, soon followed by Nora and her partner, leading the other soldiers into combat.

After several minutes of countless killing, Nora was side by side with her friend.

"Iona, do you see Ulfric?" asked Nora.

The red-head looked around her and responded "Cutting his way to the castle up-stairs."

"Unkillable..." sighed Nora. She began her way up the stairs and shouted her orders "Soldiers! In formation! Shield bearers in front, no enemies get through! Archers behind! Stay close! Greatswords-men, between archers and shield! Ready to leap a close strike! Marching for the back door! Onward!" she finished seeing another general in her side-view. She shouted to him, "Galmar! Let's meet each other at castle door! I take the back entrance!" As the old Nord nodded, Nora got down and got side by side with her two-handed fighters, marching with them.

The bloody-way began, wave after wave, the legion's soldiers got broke on the Stormcloak's shield as the archers were taking the defenders up the walls, blood filled the side-ways of Solitude like it was raining.

Breaking through the last barricade, Nora's troopers joined Galmar's on destroying the remaining Legionnaires. Galmar and Nora entered the castle as their soldiers were making sure no one else could get in or out.

When the two entered, they heard Ulfric's voice. "This is the end, Tullius."

They arrived to see, the Imperial general, Tullius, disarmed and on his knees. His own legats at his side : dead.

Tullius panted, "This... is only the beginning..."

"The beginning of a free era, where people can worship the nine, and where they don't have to apologies to their elven masters for simple belief." Cut Nora.

"The sons of Skyrim are taking back their land as free men and women." added Galmar.

"If you want this... you... you'll have to kill me... I'll defend Skyrim and Uriel Septim's empire till my last breath." said Tullius.

Ulfric tightened his grip on his sword and said, "So be it..." before stabbing it right into Tullius' heart.

As his lifeless body fell on the floor, his hand let go of an amulet of Talos, now tainted in blood.

Only Nora saw it. While Ulfric and Galmar were preparing to go out here to rejoice over Skyrim's freedom, she took it before following.

Just outside the castle, Ulfric made a speech while Nora was wondering : Why would he had an amulet of Talos with him?

She snapped out of her through when she heard Ulfric say her name.

"...Her loyalty have been very precious to me. Without her, I would never have been here. She saved many at Helgen, fought the empire like no one. She might be Imperial, but she is a true child of Skyrim! She saved us from Alduin to insure our future, and fought by our side with the strength of a hundred men! And I'm proud to announce that, we will unite our fate in a week! Just after everyone has recovered from tonight's banquet!" At his final words, everybody cheered.

The night settled quickly. Every Stormcloak's city was cheering and drinking like there were no tomorrow.

Inside the palace of the kings, Ulfric held a reception for his fellow citizens of Windhelm, all were only asked to avoid bringing weapons or armors.

They all arrived little by little, but one was to be missing. One that was supposed to be at his side. He waited for her. He was losing his patience. But then, he heard the doors open. Letting a feminine looking silhouette show. Nora arrived in a beautiful gown, green and white with navy blue highlighting. Her hairs let loose and waiving behind her every step. Light make-up on her face, just enough to make her gorgeous emerald green eyes and pink lips stand out.

She was followed by a red gowned Iona. She too, let loose of her Autumn hairs, letting part of them to highlight her face's side, forcing her deep brown eyes to get noticed by their intensity.

Everyone was dumbfounded as they all were harshly reminded that the two fierce warrior, were also women of high beauty.

Ulfric approached Nora, as Iona was getting surrounded by men, he, he only saw her, his love.

Taking her hands in his, he looked her in the eyes, "You made me wait... but I believe it was worth it." he smiled.

She returned the smile as bards began to play. Ulfric bowed to Nora and asked, "My lady, would you please, give me this dance?".

Nora failed to keep her smirk as she accepted.

The two of them waltzed. While dancing, they chatted a little.

"Skyrim is finally free from the empire's grasp... thanks to you." said Nora.

"I never could have done that without your help. You are as important in this as me, my love."

"Thank you." Said Nora, looking uneasy.

"No need to be embarrassed, that's the truth."

"It's not it... it's... well, a little but... I feel like I need fresh air, sorry."

"Follow me." asked Ulfric.

He took Nora by the hand and led her to his balcony, Nora was enjoying the night as Ulfric said, "I'll get us something to drink, I'll be back."

Nora was alone on the balcony while she looked in the starry sky, she remembered part of her past. Her once family, her childhood in Skyrim. Her brother who taught her to fight, all against their parents' will (of course). Her being presented to Ulfric Stormcloak for the fist time. Her being captured by the Legion. Her becoming Thane of Riften. Her fight against Alduin. Fighting side by side with Iona.

Thinking about all that, she put her forehead on the snowy fence, letting the snow fall on her bare back.

"You're going to catch a cold like that, lass." said a voice.

Startled, Nora turned to see a brown-haired Nord man in thief leather armor, standing on the roof up the balcony.

"Brynjolf! You scared me." said the Imperial.

"Me? Scaring you? Lass, you sure you okay there?" he said, faking concern.

"Shut up, you. So, what brings you here?"

"Well, I saw light and asked to myself : What is it that I can take here?"

"Special and rare breed of Nord mead in the left cupboard of the desk." responded Nora.

"Thank you!" smiled the Nord as he made his way to the desk.

Once the bottle and some other things in his pocket, he walked to the balcony and prepared to jump to safety with his booty. Before going, he turned his head to Nora, who was looking in the distance, "Lass?"

"Hum?" she turned her gaze to him.

"You look gorgeous."

"Thank you." she said, as he jumped to safety.

Seconds after, Ulfric came back with mead and offered Nora his fur cloak.

She took it and thanked him.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked.

"Nothing."

Ulfric chuckled a bit, "May I remind you that I know you better than that? What were you thinking?"

Nora sighed, "What had happened. I was thinking about what happened lately. As soon as I killed Alduin, my mind was already set to liberating Skyrim... I didn't had any real time to let all that had happened sink in..."

"That must have been rough..." said Ulfric, sympathizing on her feeling. "Do you want to take the evening for yourself? You can't enjoy such a feast when you have your head somewhere else."

"Wouldn't you mind me leaving your side?"

"I wouldn't... but I need a night kiss."

Nora lifted one brow and then, leaned in to kiss Ulfric.

As their lips parted, she whispered to him, "Good night."

On her way outside, she crossed Iona, still surrounded by men.

The red-head said to her fans "Sorry, I need to stick with my Thane." following Nora outside.

On their snowy way to their House in Windhelm, Hjerim. Iona thanked Nora, "Thank you my Thane, I was having so much trouble to get rid of them all..."

"The great Iona can't send a few men away?"

"I could have said that I was dating the Dragonborn, but, meh, I didn't."

Nora didn't answer, simply smiled and lightly laughed.

Few days after, in Solitude, Nora was preparing for her wedding. Iona was helping her prepare. The final touch of her make-up was ready, all that was left was for Nora to fit in her robe.

Finally ready, Iona looked at her friend and gave her a forced smile. "You're gorgeous."

Nora sighed and answered, looking in Iona's eyes, "Although it's not for the good one..."

"You could always say no."

"I already told you... I can't... I'm promised to him since my twelfth birthday. If I say no now... My father wouldn't accept it... As a noble, it's a duty I have." she said, turning her back to Iona.

"The situation have changed." she argued.

"It would have... only if Ulfric wouldn't have loved me... but he do, that can't be changed."

"Don't you feel used?! Didn't you have your say in all that?"

"No I didn't! And still don't have!" snapped Nora, now facing Iona.

Iona felt shocked with how Nora just talked to her. She didn't respond and turned her eyes away from Nora's, looking at the floor.

The dragonborn took her in a hug.

"We knew this day would come... we can't back away now..."

"It's supposed to be a happy day... but you're not... It's not natural to marry without being happy..." pleaded Iona.

Nora was about to answer when she heard a knock on the door. It was the priest of Mara. Nora had to go.

Without further words, she began her way to her wedding.

Nora arrived near the altar outside the temple of the nine. Led by Iona who forced herself to lead her friend to her unhappy ending.

She finally left Nora by Ulfric's side, taking place next the only family Nora have left, her high-elf step-sister, Ariana. The Jarl looked at her and said, "You're magnificent.". Nora closed her eyes and put her most beautiful smile on, then, answered a simple "Thank you. You're not bad yourself.".

The priest began his speech about Mara, goddess of love, "May she, look after you, always." and the speech continued for some minutes, until the priest ask of Ulfric, "Do you, Ulfric Stormcloak, vow to protect her until the end of your life and so after if your destiny demands it?".

"Yes, I do."

The priest turned to Nora and resumed his speech, "and do you, Nora Raunbag, make oath to cherish, protect and stand by his side until the end of your life and so after if your destiny demands it?"

Nora couldn't believe what she was doing. She said, "Yes, I do." feeling her heart sink at each words.

As the priest was sealing their union, they had to kiss. Approaching their lips, Nora hear Iona screaming her name. She turned her head to see her friend extending one arm, like she was trying to reach her, to put her out of danger. She didn't had a second before feeling something in the back of her neck cutting Tullius' amulet to fall, soon followed by the woman, falling into darkness.

Ulfric received his love's lifeless body in his arms, seeing an elven arrow in her neck.

The audience was screaming in horror as a team of Talmors commando entered the courtyard of the temple, weapons ready. One of the two mage aimed a fire ball to Iona, which she ducked under. She only had an ebony dagger on her. She tried to lead the guests out of danger, but saw a Talmor archer, he already had killed five of them and was now aiming at Ariana. Iona jumped to move her out of the arrow's way. She took the arrow in the shoulder, taking Ariana out of the archer's view, she took the arrow out and asked Ariana, "Do you know some spells?", "Only some basics, sorry.", "I only need you to launch some fire at the archer while I deal with the mages.".

Suddenly, the two heard a powerful shout. "Fus Ro Dah!". They turned their gaze to Ulfric, who had send the mages flying and bashed one of the four soldier's head with his own axe. Taking the elven dagger from the corps and launching it in the archer's jugular.

Iona turned to Ariana and said to her "Take this opportunity and flee!"

Ariana was so shocked by what was happening that she just followed Iona's orders.

By the time Iona got up to help Ulfirc, the Nord already had killed the commando and walked up to Nora. He took her in his arms and began to shock and cry, but soon exploded his rage and sadness in a scream. Iona approached him and, seeing that she couldn't be woke up, she fell on her knees. Iona was about to cry, but she did her best to stop, that didn't work, sadness took the best of her and she cried her loss.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a week since Nora has been buried.

In the palace of the kings, Ulfric is still full of sorrow. Mourning the loss of his love. He was on his throne, while a messenger was making report from Cyrodiil moving. Iona took Nora's General rank, and was listening instead of Ulfric, who was only half hearing. Ulfric still had many pictures of Nora in his head, she still occupied his through.

"If Cyrodiil is moving, then we need to prepare. We keep getting report from Hammerfell too, all of Tamriel is moving, either to fight Thalmors, or ally with them." Commented Iona.

"We have little allies, and many enemies... We need to tighten the borders." Added Galmar.

"And close ourselves in our own country?" Began Iona.

Ulfric motioned her to shut it. He rubbed the Talos' amulet he got from Nora's corps with his thumb, thinking to himself "What would you have done?". Before saying out loud, "We will reinforce our borders, and prepare to work on our ancient forts, rebuilding them. A war is coming, and we can count on being alone, cornered by enemies."

"We can't fight alone and think about everyone being enemies!" pleaded Iona.

"Yes we can." said Ulfric.

"That's not what she would have wanted! We can't-" Iona got cut by Ulfric, slamming his fist on his throne's armrest.

"Leave us!" he shouted to the others.

Once the throne room empty. Ulfric approached Iona and took her by the neck. Slamming her against the wall, he yelled at her, "Don't you dare say anything like that again! Don't you dare use her! You only took her place as general because you were her second in command! I can make you be banished from all of Skyrim! Make your life hell! Don't you talk about what she would have wanted in front of me ever again!"

Still in his chokehold, she answered a weak "Understood."

Ulfric let loose of his hold and Iona fell on her knees coughing, and gasping for air.

"I will not repeat myself, ever. You're dismissed." coldly said Ulfric.

Iona made her way to Hjerim, alone in the snow, her neck still aching.

Once in the house, she took her heavy armor off, leaving parts of it on the way to the kitchen.

She took a bottle of mead and took a few gulps. Sighing, she looked at the ceiling and said, "I'm glad you're not here to see the path he's taking Skyrim on... You wanted a free country, where everyone could enter, where the borders could be opened to anyone..." A tear appeared on her cheek and she continued "I can't do that without you... I just can't... I don't even know where your soul have been... Are you even in Sovngarde? Or is a Daedra your keeper?"

The day after, instead of having to listen to reports, she received orders from Ulfric. She had to go with her unit to prepare one of the ancient fort's defenses.

The fort was the closest to the High Rock border : Northwatch keep. Made to look after any naval attacks.

It's been about a month now, that she's been in charge of the fort. She was training with some of her recruit when one of her men shouted. "Ship! I see a ship in the horizon, general!"

Shieldbashing the trainee by surprise, she ran up to the watcher and looked for herself.

In the distance was a ship, it didn't seemed battle ready. "Do you recognize it's origin, watcher?" she asked.

"No, anyway, the orders are to destroy whoever is coming. Nobody in, nobody out."

"We won't attack without information, if it's a civil ship..."

"The order are-"

"To hell with orders! I'm not attacking a ship without knowing if it's a threat! Or I'LL be a threat. Did I made myself clear?"

"Yes."

"Good... Send a messenger to Ulfric, a ship of civilian is heading his way."

"Actually, general... it looks like it changed it's course... it's going right at us now..."

After a small silence, Iona ordered, "Prepare to shout it down if I order so!"

"Are you sure you want to take that risk general, going against orders?"

"Yes, and that's final."

The ship was now close enough to let the watchers see it's origin.

"It's a ship from High Rock!" he shouted.

"Civilian? Or military?"

"I don't know!"

"Then hold fire!"

A couple minutes after, the ship let out a small boats leading people to the land. Seeing that, Iona got out of the fort and began her way to meet them.

She waited with her second in command.

The boats stopped and three men got down from it. One of them, a middle aged, black haired man, presented himself. "I am Arkan Delanou, I hail from Northpoint."

"I'm Iona Northsan, general of the Stormcloaks, what could be happening in High Rock for you to come to Skyrim?"

"I come bearing bad news, and a diplomatic proposition for the Stormcloaks. Our ship is damaged and we ought to know if you could lead us to Ulfric Stromcloak by earth."

"General, our orders-" began her second before she motion for his silence.

"I will lead sir Delanou to Ulfric personally, take command here, and help them to take care of their ship. Prepare four horses!" she finished, screaming to the fort.

While her second in command was irritated by this, he still followed her orders.

Iona, Arkan and his two bodyguards were now riding for Windhelm.

Arkan said to Iona, "Thank you."

"About what?"

"I don't know what they are, but you went against your orders for us."

"Don't get me wrong. I'm kind of using you now. If you're here for what I think, you can be my chance."

"Chance at what?" wondered the Breton.

"Make the country that we all wanted."

"When will we get to Windhelm?"

"Tomorrow morning. Well, that's if-" responded Iona before hearing a saber cat's roar. "If this does not occur too many time." she finished, preparing her axe and shield and getting down her horse.

After slaying the beast, they resumed their way.

They followed the path up to Windhelm, entering the city, the Breton attracted attention. Whispers of how they could be her, of why a Stormcloak general was by their side, began to spread throughout the Nord city.

Finally entering the Palace of the king, the throne room was empty. Hearing voices coming from the war-room, Iona asked the Bretons to wait.

She entered the room, "My Jarl, High Rock's representatives are seeking for you."

"Aren't you supposed to be at Northwatch keep, general?" was his simple answer.

"I left my second in charge. High Rock has send a ship and their representatives asked for an audience."

"So you through that, despite orders, you wouldn't stop them and even bring them here?"

"This is a chance to make a diplomatic way in this conflict."

"Surrounded by enemies... don't you remember me saying that?"

"Yes, but..."

"Then either send them home, or kill them! We have no allies! No diplomatic solution!" snapped Ulfric.

"Skyrim can't be shut down like that! We can't fight a war against everyone on our own!"

"Skyrim will pull through!"

"But will we?! You promised a country at peace! A free country! To all of us!"

"And I will bring it!"

"You're only bringing a useless war! A revenge for her murder! And the death of us all!"

Ulfric have had enough of this general, lousing his temper, he shouted. "Fus Ro Dah!" But to his surprise, Iona managed to withstand it.

"We believed in you! She believed in you! Do you think that she'll like to see the borders shut down? The patrols? The Martial law? All this non-sense?"

"Don't you dare say that you know what she wanted! You were only her shield-bearer! A Housecarl! No more!"

"To Oblivion with it!" through Iona, she took a deep breath and said out loud, "I wasn't... I was also her lover!"

"Look who's talking non-sense now!" tried to mock Ulfric.

"That's the truth! She never loved you! She was forced to marry you! She believed in you, and loved you as a friend! She never saw you differently!" affirmed an all too confident Iona.

Confident enough to trigger something in Ulfric. He remembered all the time she avoided kissing, or simple being presented as his future wife. The bitter smile she had at the wedding... all that infuriated him.

Her confidence had made Iona lost her focus. Ulfric shouted again "Fus Ro Dah!" sending Iona flying up to the Bretons who heard it all and still waited. Seeing the woman on the floor, Arkan ran to her side, lifting her only to see her unconscious.

Ulfric entered the throne room, seeing the three men, he pointed them and ordered the guards. "Kill them!"

Arkan looked at his bodyguards and shouted "Now!"

The three men cast illusion magic. Becoming invisible they began to run for the exit with Iona, still unconscious.

The red-head woke up to the sound of a moving carriage. "Finally up?" asked a voice.

She looked at it's origin and saw Arkan. "You certainly brought up a show." he added.

"Where?" was the only word she could say.

"Where are we? On the road. Ulfric tried to kill us, but we managed to get away. As to where we're heading... We most likely go back to High Rock."

Iona opened her eyes wide.

"We through we could ally with Skyrim to help us against the Thalmors... We were wrong... A Nord like that can't be reasoned." stated Arkan

"I can't..." began Iona. Arkan looked at her. "I can't leave Skyrim." she continued.

"Ulfric will seek you, you're better off in High Rock."

"I have to fight him. I through his sorrow could be calmed... But in those circumstances... we don't have time for sorrow... I wanted to avoid this... but I've decided." Iona got up in the carriage and looked in the direction of Windhelm. "I'll take his place, and will become high queen if I have to... But I'll make the Skyrim we all wanted from the start."

"Taking back Skyrim... killing Ulfric is not something that you simply do... Nords that are at his side will saw him as a martyr... How about you get some help?" asked Arkan.

"I'm all ears." she said, turning over to him, fire in her eyes.

A skipped heartbeat later, Arkan continued, "High Rock is being invaded... Daggerfall is down to Thalmor's control... Half the country is under them... That's why we were here... to seek Skyrim's help... But we have a plan B."

Seeing the eager look in Iona's eyes, Arkan continued. "We have knowledge of certain... people... who could be the start of a rebellion."

"Who might they be?"

"Four factions could join actually... first, the College of Winterhold."

"The mages?"

"Yes, since Ulfric got mad... One of our Breton friend sent us report of mages being hated more than usual. Ask for Morkan Lonar, here. The seconds are the thief guild, the martial law is bad for their business, they have connections everywhere and know how to break in somewhere. Seek for Delvin Mallory. As for the Third... It'll be difficult..."

"Who are we talking about, here?"

"About Cyrodiil, there is rebels, bitter twilight they call themselves. Seek for the Lawhawk in the city of Cheydinhal. Help them and gain their trust to insure they'll be your allies, say you come from me."

"And the last one?"

Arkan smiled "You already have his trust, all you need is to help him gain his country back with the help of the three others. Help me get High rock back, and the Breton knight will storm Ulfric out of his throne and help us both build the country of our dream." He extended his right arm to her, "A free country kind and offering."

She smiled back and took his hand, continuing, "A country where everyone is welcome and at peace."

"For our dream!" they both cheered.

After leaving Iona in the wild, where she could hide. Her mind was set.

For her dream, and her lost love's dream, she will conquer all of Skyrim and liberate High Rock! Eyes on the horizon, she began her way to Winterhold.


	3. Chapter 3

On her way to the college, Iona encountered some patrols. Fortunately for her, she managed to hide from them.

Not far from Winterhold, the soldiers began to seem like hundreds to her, she couldn't continue to hide everytime like that. Continuing her way the best she could, she saw the devastation of Winterhold. The ruins of the old capital city of Skyrim. The Stormcloaks worked on it, some wooden bulwark was all around it, a gate was the only passage point.

"Damn." she whispered to herself. "I need to find a way to enter the city."

She looked at the gate for about fifteen minutes, but then, an idea came to her mind.

Seeing a guard getting away from the gate, she discreetly followed him. Before he stop, she cut his throat. Hiding the body, she stripped him from his armor. She didn't felt like dropping hers, fortunately for her, the ancient Nords built their armors to be flexible. She folded it the best she could and managed to hide it in the inner part of her shield. She had to keep her boots and gauntlets on, and took the guard's closed helmet.

Closing on to the gate, her heart began to race, "make this work, make this work, make this work." she repeated herself. Now entering the city, she almost sighed of relief behind her helmet. Making her way to the bridge for the college, she passed by a guard. The man stopped her, "Hoy!" She turned to him. "Those a' pretty weapons you have here, where did ya get 'em?"

"Hum... from... an inheritance." said Iona.

"Wow, well, I certainly hope ya know how to use 'em, girl."

"Of course I do." said Iona, feeling irritated that this man could even doubt her skills.

"Ha. We'll see that. Feelin' up fo' a little practice?"

Iona knew she couldn't afford to loose time, "Sorry, I need to look at something at the college, I'll kick your ass when I get back, alright?".

"If ya say so..." said the guard in a laugh, letting Iona go.

"Jackass..." she whispered through her helmet, while walking up to the mage's buildings.

Once in the courtyard of the college, she didn't saw any guard. "Guess those cowards are too afraid of the mages..." said Iona out loud. Taking off her helmet, she added "How do they even breath behind that?"

She made her way to the big tower in the back of the yard, opening the door, she saw students practicing. Entering the main room, she soon was greeted by an old man. "Hello, what is a guard doing here? Did something happened?"

"Ho, em, yes, hello, sorry, I'm searching for Morkan Lonar, is he here?"

"Are you mocking us?!" said the, now, pissed off wizard.

"What? No! It's important, I need to see him! Did something happened?"

"They didn't tell you? You barbarians took him to jail!"

"What did he do?"

"He was seeing his girlfriend... out of the college."

"It's even worst than I through."

"Worst than you through? Ha, I see, you're new here. Better take it as normal now. Nords don't like mages."

"I need to get him out of jail."

"Just ask your captain, he might listen to you. Now, please, get out." said the old man, pushing Iona out of the college.

"Hey!" she said, turning only to get the door shut behind her. "Bad, real bad..." said Iona, putting her helmet on and getting down to the city.

She prayed the gods that the jackass wasn't here anymore, but of course, they didn't listen.

"So, ready ta train?"

"What a persistent little... but wait, he can help me." she whispered. "Yeah, but, just before, I need to check the jails. Since I'm new, would you happen to know where they are?"

"Yeah, follow me."

The man took Iona to a part full of ruin, in a corner was an old statue, next to it, cages.

"What do ya need to check the cages for?" asked the guard.

"I know my way with locks, I'm taking a look at them, that's all."

There were four cages, but only one was full, a Breton man, about twenty years old.

While Iona was faking to look at the locks, the guard began the conversation.

"Those mages... I don't understand why we keep 'em like dat."

"You feeling hearty for them?" asked Iona, trying to look like she hate the mages.

"A mage once saved ma daughter's life... They're no evil... well, not all of 'em at last."

Iona didn't answered, instead, she studied the full cage's lock closely. She could pick it, but not while the other is watching. "Alright, up to practice." Said Iona walking to the man.

The lone prisoner looked at the guard getting away, tightening his fists on a sheet of paper.

After kicking the guard's ass good, many of them. The captain heard of it and came see the prodigy.

So much a short time, and the captain was already aware of her fighting furry. The night was coming, she knew she had to take off her helmet at some time. But what if they recognize her? She couldn't take this chance. Getting away from the others she took her helmet off, took a deep breath, pulled her hairs and used a dagger to shorten them, she was known for her long autumn hairs, it'll more difficult to recognize her if they change.

"Why are you doing that?" asked a voice.

She didn't saw that she was close to the cages. Morkan was looking at her, wondering why would she cut such beautiful hairs.

Looking for anyone else, she closed to the cage and answered, "So they don't recognize me. You're Morkan Lonar, right?"

the man simply nodded

"I'm Iona Northsan."

"The rogue general?!" said Morkan, surprised, "I heard the guards talking about you. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to rescue you, Arkan Delanou send me here. I'm going to need you and the mages."

"Arkan? Why did he sent you?"

"We help each others on a project. And I need the college's help on the matter."

"Why us?"

"Long story short, I need the college and others to liberate High Rock."

"What? How? A whole country taken back with mages?"

"Not only, the thief too, and Cyrodiil."

"Thiefs and Mages for Cyridiil then?"

"And rebels, many of them, called Bitter Twilight."

"This is crazy."

"I fought a giant, black, immortal dragon side by side with dead heroes and the last Dragonborn in Sovngarde. Trust me, it can work."

"Anyway what are you gonna do once High rock is free?"

"Ulfric get kicked from the throne before he even is high king."

"And you take his place?"

"If I have to."

"Once you're the queen, what will happen to Skyrim?"

"High Rock, Cyrodiil, and Skyrim come side by side, liberating little by little all of Tamriel."

"That's still pretty crazy and impossible to do..."

"Still... I'm going down fighting for freedom." Said Iona, the same fire than before in her eyes.

"Anyway, you can't get me out without the college being suspected."

"But I can't leave you like that, I need to know the mages will be by my side."

"Look, give that to my girlfriend in the inn, you can't miss her, she's the only one about my age." said Morkan, handing a paper to Iona. "Once done, lead her to the college and go back here, free me, and lead me to the college, I have a plan to secure everyone."

"How?"

"You saw the big blue sphere in the main building? It's radiating with magic, and I have a device that can use it's magic to create a barrier."

"and for the food and drinks, you'll need to weaken the defenses, no?"

"There is ways we, mages, only can use, don't be afraid, the college will be safe and we will not starve until you come back for us."

Iona took the paper and added, "I'll be back quickly." getting up.

Morkan stopped her, "Iona... thank you."

She simply smiled as she got away.

In the inn, Iona didn't had any difficulties to find Morkan's girlfriend, she was, indeed, the only girl young enough, and the waitress of the inn, so if Iona talk to her, it's not weird.

"Excuse me, young girl?"

"Yes?" she said, turning to Iona.

"I have this for you." she said, handling the girl the paper. "From Morkan..."

The girl lightly laughed, "Yes, that's one of his poem, yes. Is he... holding up? I can't see him..."

"He is... He asked me to take you to the college."

"I can't... alone, the guards will stop me."

"Come with me, then." said Iona.

"Can you lead me to him first?" she asked.

"Alright, come with me." said Iona.

As the girl said to the inn owner that she's taking a break, she hurried to catch up with Iona.

Once at Morkan's cage, his Girlfriend jumped down to his level to kiss him.

"Sorry young people, but..." Said Iona taking a knife and a lockpick out. "Time to get you out Morkan."

The lock finally gave in, and Iona heard something she was afraid off : "Alarm! Prisoners out!"

Iona helped the weakened Morkan run with his girlfriend to the college.

Once half way on the bridge, Iona have had enough of the guard ramble behind them. Handing Morkan to his girl. She took her shield and axe, and screamed. "Kid, run to your device, I'll handle them!"

"I'll send the others to help!" screamed back Morkan.

The kids ran to the college, while Iona was using her mastery with shields to stay alive. Fiercely bashing back the Stormcloaks, thinking, "I could use a shout right about now!".

She can't stop, she can't get caught or die like that. She need to fight, yes, that's all she had in mind, fighting for survival. Soon enough, she heard the sound of magic, Fire and ice came crashing down the soldiers and guards alike making them fall back. Back enough for the shield to cut them from the college. Turning over the mages, she smiled and joined them up the bridge.

Morkan thanked Iona and gathered everyone in the college to listen to Iona's project.

A question was asked to Iona. "Why would a Stormcloak fight Ulfric?"

"I believed in him... in his project of a free country... but I was blinded... Since he lost his loved one... he became... merciless... a dictator... Because of his sorrow, he became what he fought against... It hurts me to say it... but in our time... we can't afford to have mourning take the best of us... I can't let him continue to spit at our face like he do! I was close with his late wife, and I can say that... she would cry seeing the country like that... I don't want a country like the one he is doing... Are you with me? For a free country for all?"

The mages were all silents... until the old one, who kicked Iona out, began to clap... followed by his colleague.

Morkan looked at everyone, then at Iona. "I think that mean you can count on us."

Iona smiled, and felt weird, seeing all those people cheering at her crazy project.

The wizards offered Iona to sleep the night in the college, offer she accepted.

The morning came, and she finally could take her real armor back on.

Saying goodbye to her new allies, she discovered that the so called ways only mages could take were just tunnels, none of which she feared, after following Nora through all the Nord ruins... those spider and skeever filled tunnels were nothing.

Her new destination was set : Riften and the Thief guild.


	4. Chapter 4

After three days in the wild, Iona finally found her hometown, Riften. Surprisingly enough, the security was not much more drastic than before. Anyways, she couldn't enter by the main gate now, could she?

She still had the keys to Honeyside, Nora's house. Seeing the guards, she saw only one possibility to reach Honeyside's outside door : go underwater, then, by the small docking bay.

Heavy armors are good for that in the matter, they allowed her to easily stay underwater. She was getting out of breath when she finally reached her objective. Climbing the small dock, she managed to enter Honeyside without getting caught.

Entering it, she soon heard talks from downstairs.

Preparing her weapons, she sneaked her way down. What a relied she had when she saw Brynjolf and cie, and no guards. Upon sheathing her weapons, they all turned to her.

Everyone was battle ready, except Brynjolf, seeing Iona's wet self, he got by her side, asking himself out loud, "Lass? What happened?" Offering her a cloth to use as a towel.

Wiping her face, she answered the thief. "I had to go by the water to enter. What are you doing in here?"

All the thieves looked at each others before a white haired woman answered, "Don't act like you don't know! Your Stormcloaks friends blasted through all the ragged flagon, killing everything that moved. We're the only ones left alive."

"By the nine..." said Iona in a breath.

"Excuse Vex, lass." said Brynjolf. "Since her death... everything... just went from bad to worst."

"I can relate to that..." huffed Iona.

"So that's true, you went rogue against Ulfric?"

Tightening her fists, Iona firmly answered "Yes."

A bald man exclaimed "Martial laws are bad for business. If we can be of any help, just say it."

"Well... that was easy..." everyone looked at Iona with intrigued look, "I came here for you all, I'm going to kick Ulfric out. But I'll need your help."

"To kick Ulfric, you'll have to take care of the Stormcloaks... I hope you've got an army, lass..." said Brynjolf.

"I'm going to get it just after you. To break through the defenses to take out Ulfric, I need thieves... the best there is in Skyrim..."

"Well, at last, you got me lass..."

"Me too..." added Delvin.

"Count me in!" exclaimed Vex.

There was but one thief who didn't answer, a young Khajiit with fur as dark as the night. "Mah'ika answers your call."

"The thief guild is behind you, lass, when do we act?" asked Brynjolf.

"I can't say it to you now... I need to do two more things before acting here."

"Which are...?"

"Getting the help of Cyrodiil and liberating high rock with the Breton knights."

"As crazy as your former lover are you, lass?" Iona simply smiled, while Brynjolf turned to Mah'ika. "Could you look after her for me?"

"You can count on that one." answered the Khajiit, nodding in approval.

The thief guild got in easier than she through, not bad, it brought her closer to her goal.

After spending a night in Honeyside, Iona and her newly designated companion began their way to the country of Cyrodiil. They had to keep quiet all day, hiding from the patrols. They had passed the borders by noon, but they still had about a day of travel before finding Cheydinhal. The temperature outside was pretty good, and, even as the night closed in, it did not change much.

The two stopped and set up camp between two hills in the mountain path.

Iona was pocking the flames with a stick, thinking deep about how all of this could end up... But she couldn't stop now, not this far. Her thought got cut by Mah'ika, who just finished his fish, asked her, "What are we here for exactly?".

"We need to get the rebels of Cyrodiil to help us." responded Iona, like a machine, still pocking.

"What is the plan?"

"We find the Lawhawk, we convince him, we get prepared to free High Rock." Iona, lifted her gaze on the cat-man. "So, what's your story?".

"This one's story?" asked back Mah'ika, unprepared for such a question. Under Iona's eyes, the Khajiit's will broke and he began his tale. "There is not much to say about Mah'ika's story. This one was born in Skyrim without knowing his parents. Soon, his talents for sneaking made the dark brotherhood want him. As you might know... The assassins got wiped out. Free from them, Mah'ika soon traveled with other Khajiits, merchants, before entering the thief guild some years after, try to ignore one's nature and it comes rushing back, this one guess."

"That's quite the story, actually." answered Iona, realizing that, indeed, we often follow our nature despite our greatest efforts.

"And you, what tales have you?" asked the Khajiit.

"I...em... my story is nothing like yours. Simple childhood in Riften, got trained by my guard of a father and became Housecarl for Thane Nora Raunbag." saying her name made Iona remember her face, a smiling face she gave after their first kiss, soon replaced by her deceased one, empty eyes, blood at the side of her lips. Without knowing, her gaze returned to the fire and she became silent.

Mah'ika felt he opened fresh wounds in her, didn't said a thing more, and got to sleep.

Without feeling it, Iona fell asleep too.

In the morning, Iona was the first to wake up, looking at her companion, rolled in a ball of fur, his tail moving from time to time as to signify "This one's alive, don't throw Khajiit away!". Thinking about a scene where Khajiits would disturb each others in their sleep, letting one end with the tale of another in the mouth, made Iona smile, and almost laugh, if not for her trying to hold it.

"What so funny?" asked Mah'ika, eyes still closed and now stretching by extending his whole self against the ground.

"Nothing." responded Iona, still holding a laugh with difficulty, because of the cat-like habits of her dark-furred companion. "Let's resume our way." she managed to add.

By noon, they arrived at Cheydinhal. The city was about as big as Riften, only the sewer's smell was missing.

"So, what are we searching for?" asked the Khajiit.

"A clue to let us find Lawhawk."

"Like the sign of a hawk on the side of a statue representing the champion of the oblivion crisis?"

"Exactly... wait what?!" Said Iona turning to see the statue. "Where did you saw it?" she asked trying to spot the hawk.

"Here, come where Mah'ika stand."

Iona did as asked and saw that a very simple bird form appeared on this particular angle on the statue.

"Maybe if we follow the beak of it..." proposed the Khajiit.

The two followed the direction shown by the sign and ended up facing a well.

Looking down in it, Iona said "We can't see a thing in here..."

"Allow this one..." said Mah'ika, holding himself on the well while he used his Khajiit's night vision, to see inside it.

After few seconds, he let loose of his hold. Upon hearing a splash and a cat like cry, she seriously wondered about the well-being of the thief.

"You can come down, just know that it's a good fall." finally said Mah'ika.

Searching for any living souls around her, Iona finally jumped down. Landing in a small layer of water. Her knees took a good hit, fortunately for her, she still recover pretty quickly from injuries.

"It's pitch black, can't see anything." said Iona.

"Hold onto Mah'ika." answered the Khajiit.

Moving her arms everywhere, trying to find her comrade, Iona finally got hold on something fluffy.

"That's this one's ears..."

"Sorry..."

The cat-man let out a sigh and took Iona's hand to lead her through a tunnel.

They finally arrived at a lit up place.

Blinded by the light, Iona tried to let her eyes adjust to it.

She soon saw a big cave, big enough to hold about half Cheydinhal in it. Inside it was a lot of people, looking like they were working. Walking in it, dumbfounded by the view, they got stopped by a brown Khajiit. "Are you new here?" he asked.

"Quite, we're searching for someone who call himself, the Lawha-"

Iona couldn't even finished her sentence, the Khajiit already had his dagger pointed at her as Mah'ika had his own pointed at the other's belly.

"Nice one." he said.

"He could return the compliment." answered Mah'ika, another dagger just up his head.

Putting the dagger away with her finger, Iona said, "We're not here to fight, I'm here to talk with Lawhawk, is he here." the Nord and the Khajiit held looks for long seconds while Mah'ika felt a little forgotten, still pointing his dagger.

"Follow me." finally said the other, putting his daggers away.

They arrived in another part of the cave. Here, was a nord woman around a table, looking at a map of Cyrodiil.

"What is it, Sa'shar?" she asked without lifting her eyes.

"Those two wants to see you." answered the Khajiit, leaving.

Lifting her head, her piercing blue eyes looked right at Iona's, like she was reading her soul.

Iona couldn't say a word, facing such a stunning being. She saw her share of fights, as could witness her marked face, but still, she was beautiful, a deadly flower. Unlike Iona, the flower looked like she was born with thorns.

"Spit it out." she ordered.

Iona snapped out of it by lightly shacking her head, "We're here to seek your help. I'm I-"

"Iona Northsan, I know. What help might the rogue Stormcloak need from bitter twilight?" cut the Lawhawk.

"Help to free High Rock, Skyrim and finally, to fight against the Thalmors."

The woman looked at Iona in the eyes again, analyzing her soul.

"Skyrim is already free."

"It's not. Ulfric is closing everything, cut from allies and defending his own fortress of madness, trapping his people and sentencing them to death."

"So that's true. The wrench's death got him mad?" mocked Lawhawk.

"I beg you pardon? What did you call her?" said Iona, all ready to explode.

"And now, that's a look I like!" smiled the Lawhawk as Mah'ika felt he better stand aside. "I was talking about the bitch's death that got Ulfric mad."

"Raarg!" screamed Iona, launching a punch at her.

Lawhawk easily caught it and headbutted Iona, making her fall on her butt. "That all you got little one?" she mocked.

Iona launched herself again, once more, her enemy caught her fist, but got headbutted instead this time.

Lawhawk got a little disoriented by the hit. That let Iona enough time to deal a powerful blow to her face. Unfortunately, Lawhawk had the time to recover and used her thick forehead to receive the punch. Iona, now dealing with a pretty strong pain in her fingers, didn't saw her enemy's next move. Lawhawk caught Iona's face with only one hand and pushed violently downward, making Iona's rear skull hurt the ground bad.

Mah'ika have had enough staying idle. He prepared to unsheathe his daggers, but Lawhawk responded with a "Don't think about it, Kitty. That's a talk between your master and me" pointing a white rapier sword at him.

While she was distracted by the Khajiit, Iona unstrapped and used her shield to bash Lawhawk away. Destabilizing her, Iona got up and said, "You want to go with weapons? Let's see what you got." preparing her axe as well.

Lawhawk smiled and responded with a fighting stance.

Followed something that Mah'ika couldn't believe, Lawhawk had a stunning speed with her rapier, but still, Iona blocked all her strike with even more speed and precision.

Her opponent began to feel tired while Iona, her, was still ready. Lawhawk had enough of this, she decided to make a single strike. Launching herself with her sword, Iona made the rapier's pointy end slide at her side while she, aimed her axe for the head. Stopping few centimeters from Lawhawk's neck.

Lawhawk looked disappointed, "Why stopping?"

"It pains me... but I still need you."

"You'll get my help, but first, Cyrodiil must be freed, you're in?"

"Agreed."

"You're in luck, it's tomorrow. Stay for the night. Sa'shar!"

At the hearing of his name, the Khajiit from earlier came in.

"Show them the armory for their weapons and armors and lead them somewhere to sleep." ordered Lawhawk. She tuned to Iona, "We'll talk again tomorrow morning." she ended.


	5. Chapter 5

The night was deep for Mah'ika, but for Iona... She couldn't help it, her frustration against Lawhawk's words... and the way she felt... like Lawhawk was hiding... something...

She couldn't sleep, so she decided to go to the armory, take care of her equipment.

She was adjusting her shield's gripes when she heard Sa'shar's voice, "She gave you a bad time eh?"

Iona was surprised to ear him, but stayed focus on her task, "She had quite the words to enrage me, that all."

"Don't take it personally, she always want to see what others are capable off, but that's the only way she know how to."

"You mean she's like that to everyone? What a hell." falsely mocked Iona.

"Well, that way, you can say that she knows who to trust."

"Who does she trust then?"

"All of us, you too it seems."

"Who is she, really?" asked Iona after a little silence.

"Juliette Joorson Septim." responded Lawhawk's voice as she entered the conversation.

Hearing the emperor's name as well as the hero of Cyrodiil's, Iona was baffled. "You mean..."

"I'm the great grand daughter of Orn Joorson, and Martin Septim."

"Didn't expect that."

"Nobody ever." smiled Sa'shar.

"Questions answered, now you two go sleep." ordered Juliette in a strong voice.

Sa'shar obeyed her as Iona kept working her shield.

"I said, the two of you."

"And I never said yes. Let me work. I can't sleep anyway."

Lawhawk sighed, "To think you were renowned for your beauty as well as your skills..."

"What?"

"Look at you, you're a mess. Dark circled and tired eyes, hairs roughly cut, you can still fight well, but for how long?" stated Juliette.

"Long enough."

"I lost more than you can think, kid, I know how much of a mess it can left you as, trust me. Take breaks, simple things, don't do what you do."

"And what am I doing?"

"You're destroying yourself. Trying to worn out, so you can secretly follow Nora down."

"How do you...?"

"Know of her? Before getting killed, her family was nobles of Cyrodiil, of course I knew. But mostly, I can read it in you, kid, you loved her, but she married another."

"A man she didn't love... she died in his arms instead of mine." said Ioan tightening her fists' grip on her axe, which she was now verifying.

"It was expected of her. Now stop it, go sleep, and if tomorrow I see you tired, forget my help." ordered Juliette, pointing the exit to Iona.

Once in her bed, Iona through of what Lawhawk said : "Look at you, you're a mess. Eyes tired, hairs roughly cut, you can still fight well, but for how long?" those words entered her mind and she began to feel it, the tiredness Juliette talked about, she was helplessly dragged into sleep.

Iona woke from her slumber when she heard the sound of armors. Soon, Juliette entered her room. "Get ready kid, meet me at the war room in an hour. Take a bath and be battle ready by the time." Before exiting.

Mah'ika was, himself, all ready.

Iona just came out of her bath and looked at herself in a mirror, those words echoed again in her head, "You're a mess". "Maybe I'll take care of that after", she through, arranging her hairs a little.

Observing her eyes, she noticed the look she gave herself for the first time since Nora's death. She looked tired beyond measure, and mostly, there was a indescribable sadness in her eyes.

She had to snap out of her auto-analysis, she had to take on her armor and go.

Now in the war room, Lawhawk explained her plan to everyone. Cheydinhal was already to them. But they had to march up to the imperial city, the center of Cyrodiil. While the forces will attack and take every other town, Cheydinhal's forces will be given open gates by the Empire to kick the Thalmors out of the country.

"The Imperials will let us do that?" said Iona, surprised.

"Of course, they want the Thalmors out as much as anyone." responded Juliette, she pointed at a part of the city on the map, "Here, is the Thalmor Dominion HQ. Iona, you, me and our two Khajiit friends will go in front line. Entering the HQ by the back door, we will kill the Dominion's chief that are still in here. The others will be outside, fighting against our forces."

"That's a pretty aggressive plan..." commented Iona.

"That's how you fight an enemy like the Thalmors." Ended Lawhawk, walking to be out of the war room.

She faced her, now ready, army and began a speech.

"Everyone! As you know, we are going to kick the Thalmors out today!"

Her army cheered.

"Diplomacy failed to gain this war peacefully, the empire had to make a decision : to die, or follow the Dominion. Those elves who claim to be our masters... let them taste a little rebellion! Taste our freedom!"

Her army cheered again.

"Let me present to you someone." Juliette turned to Iona and motioned for her to come. She shyly arrived, facing hundreds of soldiers, ready to fight. "This is Iona Northsan! The Rogue Stormcloak! She came to help us get Cyrodiil back. And in return, we'll help get the Thalmors out of High Rock. She faced many dangers, only to seek our help in return for this. I'll ask you if you're okay with it, but first..." she turned to Iona and asked her to speak.

She nodded, took two steps forward and a deep breath.

"Like Lawhawk said, I am here to help you all get the Thalmors out. As you know, I'm considered a traitor to the Stomcloak. It is true. I followed a different way Ulfric did. He took the same way of the Thalmors to stop them... I'm here now to seek help of Cyrodiil to liberate High Rock, which is being invaded as we speak. Ulfric turned down a diplomatic alliance with them, but I didn't! I admit it's being selfish of me to ask that, especially considering what I did as a Stormcloak... But I'll ask all of you... once the Thalmor are out of Cyrodiil, will you help me get High Rock, and later, Skyrim back?"

The soldiers stood idle, some whispering.

"What say you men?" asked Juliette.

"Will you help me take Tamriel back?! Will you be who the people are waiting for? Will you liberate our all beloved country? Will you make Talos, proud of all of us?" Added Iona.

All the soldiers lifted their weapons and cheered out with all of their might. Screaming "Count on us!" to Iona.

She was relived to hear that, she allowed her breath of anticipation out and smiled.

"Smiles suits you well, kid." said Juliette, putting one hand on Iona's shoulders, she added, "And you have what it takes to be a good army leader."

Surprised of Lawhawk's words, Iona could only say "Thanks...?"

All the troops were ready now, they all marched to the imperial city. All equipped, Juliette got in her armor. A seemingly new, Stalhreim armor. On the road, Iona asked about it, Juliette answered that it's the last armor her great grandmother made. That's right, Iona heard stories about the hero of Cyrodiil being a Skaal Nord from Solesteim and a skilled Blacksmith, but never had she believed it to be at the point a hundred year old armor to still look new.

They all entered, making sound of fight to make the Thalmors get out of their HQ. All went according to plan when they arrived at the building. "Are you all ready?" asked Lawhawk looking at everyone. They all nodded as she kicked the door opened, skewering the guard with her rapier. While Iona charged, her shield raised, Mah'ika and Sa'shar both cup Thalmors throats open with their daggers. Building their way up the officers quarters, they felt the defenses to be more and more hard, each passing floors. Soon, they encountered strong forces up here.

Hid behind walls, Thalmor archers opened fire at them

"I wasn't expecting them to throw oil barrels and arrows at the same time." exclaimed Iona.

"Just watch me kid." smiled Juliette as she jumped out of cover. Opening her free hand, she unleashed a fireball at a flying barrel. Making it explode in midair, she ran up the stairs, running through the fire as well as destroying the Thalmors' defenses. While she as her rapier through the armor of an elf, Sa'shar jumped out of cover too, followed by the two others.

Two more floors and the barrels became boulders and mages.

"How did they even got those?!" said Iona.

"The whole tower is made of stone, kid!" exclaimed Juliette.

"Can you protect me from the spells?" she asked.

Lawhawk changed magic and spread a field around Iona, "Now hurry, I will take as much as I can, but my magic is limited." she said, visibly maintaining the spell.

The red-head got out of cover, deflecting the rocks with her shield. Now up the stairs, she decapitated all the mages before they could use a spell and soon had the soldiers' corps down the stairs.

Midway in the next stairs, Iona asked "How much floors left to be cleared?"

"The last one is ahead of us."

They arrived at the last floor, there was no defenses. On their guard, they investigated it. It was empty, but then, it didn't seem like they all fled, they all left their plans on the tables. Like they just vanished. Iona was looking outside, the window to see that the army got rid of the Dominion's forces. Lawhawk asked her to come over the table. On it was a map of High Rock.

"Seems like they left their plans on sigh." stated Iona.

"It feel weird, kid." said Juliette.

They all heard the sound of a dagger being draw, but before she knew it, Iona had an elven dagger in her side.

Lawhawk had just enough time to be surprised and unsheathe her rapier before hearing more daggers. She had the reflex to turn and quickly kill the one she heard behind her and turn to see Iona's attacker threw her on the floor and prepare to go for Juliette. But too late, he had his heart pierced while the two remaining felt their respective targets behind them and nothing more.

They all got to Iona's side while she held her wound as she could, feeling her stamina unexpectedly falling to zero as well as her field of view.

"Kid!" said Juliette, now compressing her injury for her.

Sa'shar looked at the dagger and examined it. "Poison! We need to stop it quick!" he exclaimed.

Mah'ika, quickly took a vial out of his pocket, lifting her head as Lawhawk tried to use the little magic she had left to heal Iona.

"Don't die on us, my friend. Skyrim is counting on you, we all count on you." he said to her, trying to make her drink. But the sour liquid dropped on the floor.

"No. No no no! Drink it! My friend, you must!" began to panic Mah'ika.

As Juliette stopped using her magic, he began to let lose of Iona. Putting her head down and looked at her. White veins had climbed up her neck. Looking, he saw them begin to look normal again. He soon saw that the once full mouth of Iona was now empty, observation soon followed by coughing from her.

"My friend! You did it!" said Mah'ika with a smile.

She grabbed him by his thief armor and pulled him close, "Don't. Ever. Make me. Drink that. Again." she intoned with all her terrifying self.

"She's fine." said Lawhawk with a smile and an helping hand to Iona.

She took it and got offered a shoulder to hold on.

"Alright... now that's a mess." said Iona, looking around her.

"That's called a fight, kid." said Juliette.

"Ha! I call that a warm up, old one." laughed Iona.

"Don't call me old, kid."said Lawhawk in a inquisitor tone.

"Alright... mother of Hagravens."

"I feel like someone is getting down these stairs on her own." joked Juliette. As she walked Iona to the stairs.

As Sa'shar and Mah'ika both shrugged, Iona looked at the table where the plans were before beginning their exit of the tower. On the way down, she said, "I guess those plans were fake...".

"Most likely, kid..."

Just outside, all her soldiers and imperial ones saluted them, as they all made them a guard of honor while they all cheered at the victory.

The four of them walked to their horses while Iona said, "I could get used to those."

"A bigger one is waiting for you after High Rock, you better get to like them, 'cause that's what you get when you free a country." said Lawhawk as she helped Iona on her horse.


	6. Chapter 6

At their return to Cheydinhal Iona and Mah'ika took part in the feast to celebrate a liberated Cyrodiil. Wine, beer and mead came along with roasted boar, beef and chickens in a more than descent amount.  
The night was, for once in months, deep for Iona.  
She slowly opened her eyes, her side hurting a little from her wound, she was alone in the room, Mah'ika was nowhere to be seen. Getting up, Iona remembered something about Juliette offering them to stay in her house (which she inherited from her great-grandmother.).  
Iona sleepily walked to the window and opened it. For some seconds she was blinded by the bright sun. But soon, she heard noises. It was the laughing of children running down the street. She looked at them, peace in her mind and nostalgia in her heart. She remembered her young years, running down the streets of Riften with the children from the orphanage (Grelod the kind wasn't already in charge). But soon, her brain pointed something to her mind. She was supposed to go by six in the morning, how was kids already in the street and the sun that high?!  
"Ah, I see you woke up my friend" said Mah'ika's voice in the background of her mind.  
She tuned to him and took him by the shoulders, asking, "Mah'ika, what time is it?"  
The cat-man quickly looked at the sun, returned his eyes to Iona and said, "I'd say : 13 in the evening."  
"We're supposed to be gone by now, on the road to High Rock! Why didn't you wake me?!" Said Iona while packing the little she had unpacked and equipping her weapons.  
"Calm down my friend, there is no need to hurry."  
Quickly checking her curly hairs, Iona asked "Why did you let me sleep?"  
"If you slept that much, it's because you needed it my friend." pleaded the Kahjiit.  
"Why are you in such an hurry kid?" asked Juliette who just entered the room, wondering what the fuss was all about.  
"We need to go! I slept too much!" answered Iona, throwing Mah'ika his pack and was about to exit the room.  
Juliette stopped her by grabbing her arm. The second Iona got stopped a loud growling made itself heard.  
Iona was a little red on the cheekbones as Lawhawk smiled "That's what I through... There is still a meal for you downstairs, go grab it and eat properly kid."  
"But-"  
"High Rock can wait ten more minutes."  
"Can't I just-" began Iona before getting cut by Juliette, who pointed her to go eat with a motherly look.  
While getting down the stairs, Iona mumbled "Gods, I feel like a kid who got lectured."

After eating, Iona bid farewell to Juliette and Sa'shar.  
The Bitter Twilight will depart for High Rock in two days.  
Mah'ika and her got offered two horse and food to ease their journey to High Rock. They departed soon after.  
Closing in to the borders of Cyrodiil. Mah'ika got a cape with a hood out of his bag and gave it to Iona.  
"What for?" she asked.  
"We're going to cross Hammerfell, yes? Then you should protect yourself from the sun."  
"What about you?" she wondered, putting on the hood.  
"Kahjiit like warmth and this one's fur protect him from the sun."  
"Hammerfell is a Talmor free area, but we never know. Since High Rock is being invaded, there might be Talmor close to the border..."  
"Where do we have to meet your friend?" asked Mah'ika.  
"Northpoint. Deep in High Rock's north" responded Iona before lifting her head to look at the sky, the sun was setting little by little as the stars were appearing.  
Mah'ika took a quick look around and said, "Let's stop for the night here." pointing at an oasis.  
Attaching their horse to one of the palm tree.

The night wasn't as deep and peaceful as the last one.  
Iona dreamed about Nora, surrounded by a deep fog, Nora looked a her with sadness and love, her lips motioned, but only whispers came out.  
"What?" asked Iona before seeing Nora turn around and walking away from her. She tried to reach her but at no point she was able to move.  
Extending her arm and screaming Nora's name, she finally was able to move and ended hugging her love. She felt that Nora's muscles were relaxed too much, like she was... dead in her arms.  
She shot her eyes open to see the night sky. She sat in her bed and felt tears had flowed at the side of her cheeks. Touching them, she felt like to let them fall, for once, she wanted a be weak enough to cry... But she couldn't break down right now. She returned to sleep as soon as she could.

The morning came and they both resumed their ways. Iona tried to focus as much as possible on the road left. On their way, they encountered a patrol of guards that stopped them. "Can I ask who you are?" asked one of them.  
"I'm... Arie Nocaar, and this is Mah'ika, my bodyguard." said Iona, improvising.  
"Where are you from?"  
"We're representatives from Cyrodiil."  
"Could you take you hood off please?"  
Iona did as asked and revealed her red-headed self.  
"Funny, miss Nocaar... We received reports that Cyrodiil have been freed with the help of the rogue Stormcloak and a Kahjiit... Why are you here again?"  
"I... hum... I'm heading for Dragonstar." Tried Iona.  
"It's not far now, about an hour from here, let us lead you safely there." proposed the guard.  
"Well...hum... Thank you." Said Iona, forcing a smile.  
On the way, the guard asked other questions.  
"What is your business in Dragonstar? I suppose officials from Cyrodiil aren't here for the green land."  
"Actually, I'm on a mission, and have to reach High Rock, captain...?"  
"Ashik, Ashik Lassire. You certainly do know that the Talmors are invading High Rock..."  
"Yes."  
"Then what kind of mission can lead a representative in a country at war?"  
Iona looked at Mah'ika who nodded.  
She sighed and said, "I'm not a good liar..."  
"No, you're not." smiled Ashik.  
"I'm heading there to help the Breton knight at Northpoint."  
"At what point?"  
"I need their help to save Skyrim."  
"Well, that's interesting... Ulfric send one of our courier back a week ago."  
"By the nine, don't tell me he was in pieces." dreaded Iona.  
"No, but he got a good scare." he laughed.  
Iona sighed of relief.  
"What will happen after you liberate Skyrim?" asked Ashik.  
"I'll make the country the Stormcloak really dreamed about. Where everyone is free, Nord or not."  
"I see... Well, we're here, the border is right here." pointed the guard captain.  
Iona got down her horse and extended her right hand to the Redguard.  
"Thank you, captain."  
He shook her hand, "You're welcome. And call me Ashik."  
Iona, followed by Mah'ika crossed the guarded borders with ease and entered High Rock.

After getting passed occupied cities and hiding the best they could from the Talmor, they arrives at the front line. The Talmor had difficulties to cross the Wrothgarian mountains, unlike Iona, who basically grew up near them.  
The front line now passed, they made a stop for the night.

In the morning They resumed their way to Northpoint. Entering the city by nightfall, they soon got arrested by a guard. Iona explained that she had to see Arkan Delanou. But could only after Mah'ika used his persuasive power to explain to the guard that Arkan was expecting them.  
The guard led them to an inn. They entered it and saw him looking at a map of High rock with figures on it representing the Talmor and them.  
The guard asked Iona to stay where she was and approached Arkan. Whispering in his ear, his face lit up as he looked in Iona's direction.  
"Ah! You're here Iona! I get it you found Bitter Twilight."  
"Yes, Cyrodiil is free and they'll be here in two days to corner the Talmor's forces."  
"A both way attack? It's Juliette's idea? It's all her."  
"Yes, Crushing the front line and then, free the cities."  
"We just have to pray for the Talmor to have difficulties in mountains then."  
"They do. I had no difficulties to cross the mountain under their nose. They'll most likely try to avoid them by going west."  
"I'll send some spies to seek for Juliette's forces. Take a break."  
The two nodded and got free rooms from the inn keeper.

Two days passed where Arkan, Iona and Mah'ika moved forces to the front line.  
All the Breton knights were ready. From the blacksmith to the professional soldier, they all were ready to fight for their freedom. All in line, waiting for the Talmor forces to be seen.  
Iona was in the front with others, Mah'ika by her side.  
Arkan received reports from his spies. Bitter Twilight were close and waited for his signal to attack with them.  
He jumped on his horse and made it run in front of his army. Thousands of Breton, Imperial, Redguard, Wood Elves, even some High Elves. No race was left behind in this, they all felt like they had a duty to protect High Rock. While galloping, Arkan stopped to take Iona on his horse and made a motivational speech.  
"Men and Women! We're all here today to fight the Dominion! They seek to take High Rock! My country. Your country. Our country! Today is a special day! By my side is Iona Northsan! Known as the rogue Stormcloak! She is here to help us protect our land! Prevent us from falling down!"  
Iona continued the speech while Arkan took his breath back.  
"You might have heard about the freeing of Cyrodiil. And you might have heard that I was the one who did it. That's not true. I helped a group of rebels called Bitter Twilight! I fought by their side and they took back their land! Cyrodiil! Which was fully under the Dominion's hands got free by Bitter Twilight's men and women! And today! They're going to help us! On the other side is Lawhawk, their chief, and their forces! We will lead a two side assault! Kick the Talmor out of High Rock! Free your land! You might think they'll overpower us. But in Skyrim, we have a saying : They take one hit to be ended, but we, we take several. This goes for you too! You all are fierce warriors today! Fighters for freedom!"  
The speech got cut by a scout, screaming from all his lunge "THEY'RE HERE!" showing the Talmor's army marching for them.  
Arkan looked Iona in the eyes as she nodded and jumped off the horse.  
"Today! We fight for High Rock as it's warriors!" at this sentence, rain began to drop. "Look at the one by your side, and you'll see that together, you're unbeatable!" The rain gained in intensity little by little.  
Arkan took the speech back, "Today! Not only will we take our home back. But we will send a message to the other countries that are under the dominion : You can do it! And the Talmor will see. That never will people of High Rock abandon their land without a fight!" Arkan nodded to Iona to take the end speech while he returned by the Breton knight's side for the assault.  
"I have but one last question for you all! Are you ready to fight for your freedom?"  
The whole army unleashed a war cry.  
"Everyone! Together! For High Rock!" finally screamed Iona, leading the charge as would have done Nora. Soon, all the people were by her side.

The two army collapsed, but Arkan's army was half less than the Talmor's invading force.  
Their number melt like snow in the sun. But soon they saw a big part of the enemy turn around.  
Juliette's war cry soon got heard under the screaming of Elves. The woman charged her way to Iona, killing countless Talmor in the process. Iona charged too to meet with her.  
They soon got side by side with countless Talmor surrounding them.  
"No way I'm leaving you all the fun, kid."  
"Don't overdo it old one." mocked Iona.  
"If those on could stop the chit chat and fight! It'll be great!" complained Mah'ika who followed Iona and was cutting through Talmor.  
The circle of Talmor surrounding them got thicker and ticker.  
"Give me a push, kid!" asked Juliette who sheathed her rapier and prepared a big spell.  
Iona nodded, got on one knee and aimed her shield up.  
"And brace yourself!" said Lawhawk, running for the shield.  
Jumping on it, she was in mid-air when Iona ran to take Mah'ika in her for protection.  
Juliette unleashed a fire storm on her surrounding, destroying half the Talmor army that was left.  
Once the hell fire passed, Iona saw Lawhawk tacking her breath back while a big part of the Talmors were now aiming at them.  
Running to Juliette's side, she deflected arrows and soon had to cut through soldiers.  
They all were getting closer when Mah'ika joined Iona to protect Lawhawk.  
"I'm not in my twenties anymore..." cursed Juliette under her deep breath.  
Iona was getting weaker too under the high pressure she got her body in. Her side wound re-opened and she made her best to fight.  
"I am, and I have difficulties to keep enough strength right now too. I'm out of stamina I won't stand much more longer against them..." tried to comfort Iona.  
"To oblivion with it. If I die! I better die historic in a fight!" roared Lawhawk, getting up.  
"Our ancestors are smiling at us right now!" Smiled Iona.  
They both charged as the rain finally transformed their war ground into a mud pool.  
They both fought their best against the enemy, but also against their feet who got deeper and deeper into the ground with each steps.  
Soon, Iona heard a horse behind her. Turning over, she saw Arkan firing on both side with the help of some kind of one handed crossbows. Putting one away, he charged conjuration spells. Summoning an impressive amount of ten dremora warriors who began to slaughter the remaining Talmors.  
Soon, the dominion's force either fled or died. Leaving only corpses on the battle ground.  
The surprise attack of Lawhawk's forces have greatly minimized the loss on Iona's side.  
"We did it!" cheered Arkan.  
While observing her surrounding, Iona had a ringing in her ears and felt tired. She looked at her re-opened side wound. Not hearing Lawhawk congratulate her. Iona felt her strength leave her body and fell unconscious in the middle of the field, lastly seeing Arkan running for her.


	7. Chapter 7

Iona woke up in a room, stripped of her armor and bandages on half her torso. She sat in the bed, still pain in her side. After a few minutes analyzing her surrounding, she recalled how she passed out at the end of the fight. She made her best to stand up against her aching body. On a chair, she saw a red dress but not her armor. She took the dress on and got down the stairs.  
Once down, she saw Arkan, Mah'ika and Juliette on a table. Arkon saw her and motioned for her to come sit with them. She sat, a hand on her wounds, as the three of them looked at her.  
"I'm happy to see you are alright my friend." said Mah'ika.  
"I guess High Rock is free...?" asked Iona. They all nodded to her. "Alright... where is my armor?"  
"It was greatly damaged in the battle, I had it taken care of by the blacksmith." answered Arkon.  
"Fine... Who got me that thing?" asked Iona, showing her dress.  
The two others looked at Juliette as she smiled in defiance to Iona and looked her in the eyes. "I couldn't let this occasion pass, kid."  
Iona maintained Juliette's look and answered "Actually, it's a pretty cute dress. It's just, I feel naked without my armor."  
"It's from a Cyrodiil tailor, I'll get you a special one for your coronation." said Juliette.  
"Whoa whoa whoa, who said I'd get a crown?"  
"You want Skyrim to be free? Well, for that you'll need to be high queen."  
"I remember you saying, "I'll make Skyrim a free country, even if I need to be high queen"..." added Arkan.  
Iona sighed and said, "We'll see about that later. For now, I need to eat. How much time was I out?"  
"About half a day." answered Mah'ika. While Arkon motioned for the innkeeper to bring food.  
After a meal where they discussed about their plan to get Skyrim. Arkon took Iona to the blacksmith for her armor.  
A big man, Iona remembered to be in front line, welcomed them in his forge.  
As he brought the armor, he complimented Iona on how well conserved it was. As she looked at it, she touched it's leather part, feeling there was a small chainmail on the inside she looked at the blacksmith who smiled, "Just a lit'le reinforcemen' Arkan asked, it'll not slow ya down."  
Iona looked at Arkon and asked why.  
"You freed High Rock, it's the last I can do." he responded.  
"Yes, but Skyrim will be free for that, there was no need."  
"Can't I make a simple gift to a woman I see as a friend?"  
"I... thank you..." said Iona, a little red from her uneasiness about a man offering her such a costing gift.  
"Lit'le miss, cou'd ya put it on, I need ta adjust things." asked the blacksmith.  
She did as asked while putting it on, the two men did their best not to look in her direction. The big man could now work on the last details. While he adjusted the shoulders and waist, Iona tried on the gauntlets and looked in the far deep of the shop, searching for her weapons.  
Iona could now say goodbye to the dress, she folded it perfectly and took it in her arms.  
The blacksmith gave her weapons back and added a little gift for Iona a dagger. Made from ebonite, like her shield and axe, it was long and slender, pointy, perfect to pierce armors if needed.

Exiting the shop, geared up, Iona said out loud, "Why to people give me gifts?"  
"First, you fought by their side when you could have just looked the fight from afar. Second, it's not every day a beautiful warmaiden enter his shop."  
"Am I this much of a beauty?!" asked Iona, kind of pissed off.  
"I didn't mean to offend you, Iona, but you are a beautiful woman. But more than that, you're a born leader who ignore herself. A woman of charisma who always step out of the mass."  
"How am I a born leader? I'm just doing my best!"  
"And that's what we ask of leaders, you give strength to people. If you'd saw yourself before the fight... that speech you gave... it motivated not only footmen but us too. You gave away a courage everyone needed at the time and turned an army of whoever into those who destroyed the Talmors."  
Iona didn't responded and looked at the ground while walking.

A new day came and Iona's wounds were healing pretty well, she could travel back to Skyrim with the Breton knights and Bitter Twilight's leaders. As long as she don't move too hard that is.

After few days of travel, the quartet arrived at Riften. And soon got in touch with the thief guild. In Honeyside Iona left Mah'ika explain the plan and what part they'd have to play in it. While the Kahjiit was going for the news, Iona and the three others departed for Winterhold's college.  
Entering it by the secret passage, they ended up in the court. Helping her two friends up, Iona heard someone running to her. Turning over, she saw Morkan waiving.  
Iona, you're here. He smiled, as he saw Arkan. "Sir." he bowed to him in respect.  
"Lift your face, boy." he answered. Morkan did as asked and Arkan hugged him tenderly. "It's good to see you're well."  
"How's ante Ann?" asked Morkan.  
"She's... been captured by the Talmors, we got her out just a few days now. She's resting in Northpoint.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Not your fault Morkan. Let's get to why we're here."  
"We're finally getting out of here and help take Ulfric out of his big chair."  
"Don't be in such a hurry, kid." said Juliette.  
"I know, but it's been weeks since we're here."  
"By the way, how did you get such a big barrier to last this long?" asked Arkan.  
"I used a device to canalize and project pure magic from a thing we have here."  
"Are you sure it's without danger?"  
"We monitor it at all time, we can shut it down whenever is needed."  
"If you stop the barrier, the guards will come see what's going on... so there need to be people here, we can't risk anything going bad." stated Arkan.  
"You're right, we need at last three people to do it properly."  
"Alright, so, three people keep here, the rest go with us. We need to be ready to take Ulfric down. The sooner, the better." Said Juliette.  
"Aren't you the one that told Morkan to be patient?" asked Arkan.  
"Yes, but waiting too much is getting Cyrodiil in danger. It's forces is weakened, if the Talmor attack now with their full forces, there'll be just ashes for me when I get home."  
"I'm with her, the people of Skyrim suffered enough, we need quick actions now." added Iona.  
"So, what's the plan?" asked Morkan.  
"Cyrodiil's army will take care of the cities while the Breton knights get Windhelm. The college, the thief guild and I will infiltrate the palace of kings and get to Ulfric."  
"Seems a little bold..." commented Morkan.  
"That's what we need." finished Juliette.  
"Let's go to Riften, the guild must have finished their planing." said Iona.  
Only few mages followed, the others had to keep an eye for Morkan's device not to get out of control.

Entering Honeyside again, the guild was readying what they needed for the breaking in.  
"Everything's ready?" asked Iona to Mah'ika.  
"As ready as can be my friend."  
"Then let's go, you'll explain on the way." said Iona.


	8. Chapter 8

They all walked for their objectives.

Lawhawk prepared her troupes as Arkan and others prepared to take the city of Windhelm.

After a day of preparation for a synchronized attack, Iona made a last check on everything. In order to break in the, now, heavily guarded, palace of kings, they'll have to use the distraction caused by the Breton Knights to get in an evacuation tunnel. Said shaft will leading next to the torture chamber of the palace, once rarely used, now busy all the time.

The coordinate attacks will begin at sundown in order to let everyone reach their posts.

While Iona and the others were walking toward Windhelm. Iona, her, was deep in her through.

"What will I do after all this?" she asked herself. "Will I really have to take the title of High Queen?" she doubted. "Am I even going to be able to lead my people like she would have?" she through of Nora, once again, she felt her grief come.

She soon felt a hand on her shoulder, "I can see doubt and sadness in your eyes Iona..." said Arkan.

"I... I keep asking myself, if I'm really worth all this. The powers I'll gain, I mean." Said the Nord, looking down.

"I already told you. You're a born leader. You'll be fine, as long as you keep caring about Skyrim's people like you do."

"I'll become Jarl of Windhelm, but will the other Jarl even think about making me High Queen?"

"What do you mean?" asked Arkan.

"You don't know? The Jarl must vote for someone to be High King or Queen. We will attack all of Skyrim's main cities and drive their Jarl out alright. But who would take their place?"

"The one the empire trusted?"

"Yes, and the ones I helped to take out."

"I see... But even through, You'll be able to do much only being Windhelm's Jarl."

"Maybe so but..."

"Stop it, my friend" interrupted Mah'ika. "Self doubt is the first step to making bad business."

"You're right..." Said Iona, taking a deep breath, "It'll goes at it goes, all will be fine." Although she said that, her mind was still not at ease.

The final time had come the teams where all in place. The sun touched the horizon as the infiltration team was waiting to hear the commotion caused by the Breton Knights.

Battle cries could be now heard and they all descended in the shaft.

Crawling in a bloody way now, they now listened to cries of pain. The torture chamber was now close.

They followed the tracks and the cries where now louder. They all tried to concentrate on the mission through the screams of a poor suffering soul.

They reached the end and now had to burst through heavy metal bars. Arkan motioned for everyone to get back and prepared a magic spell. Upon unleashing his magic, the bars opened under a fierce explosion. Fortunately, nobody got hurt by Arkan's magic.

Getting out as quick as possible, Mah'ika swiftly cut the Torture master's throat. Leaving his poor victim to smile and thank him in a strange accent. An accent Iona recognized. Getting close to the torture table, she looked at the poor thing in apprehension.

Of her long silver hairs were left little to nothing. Burns and bruises all over her body. Her face scared forever by the time she had. Her once beautiful yellowish skin now bloated by the old burns. Her violet eyes stared at Iona in disbelief. As much as Iona didn't expect this encounter.

"Ariana?" she asked not her, but herself.

"Iona? What... Why are you here? To torment me even further? To laugh at my torments?!"

"No! I'm here to fight Ulfric!"

"Lies! He asked you to make a fool of me! To make me see you as an ally only to break my expectations!"

"Ariana-"

"Stop it! I'm no fool, get back to your master and send him my regards! Tell him I despite him and hope that Oblivion take him to an eternity of suffering!"

Iona tightened her fists, she was about to respond to Ariana, but get stopped by Brynjolf

"Her mind is broken lass, give her time."

"Ulfric..." Intoned Iona, fire in her eyes. Fists closed even tightener than before.

The team had to continue, Iona intoned last words to Ariana before going.

"I wasn't lying, I'll come back with his head and free you."

They finally reached the throne room, while Arkan and the Thief guild took care of the guards, Iona approached Ulfric, still sitting.

"So here you are. Standing before me. The betrayer. Iona Northsan." he said, her name with disgust.

"Surrender, Ulfric, your throne is no more. Your city is falling. Your reign of terror is ending. Set Skyrim free from your hate and surrender."

"You know nothing, Iona. Nothing! I am what Skyrim need! The leader of the Nords! The true sons of Skyrim! I do what need to be done!" said the Jarl, getting up and preparing his axe. "Skyrim is surrounded by enemies! I'm the only one that can keep them at bay and protect my People!" continued Ulfric, walking down to face Iona.

The both of them walked in circle, expecting the other to strike first.

"You are a man of power who drowned in sorrow. You're only but a shadow of who Ulfric was! Ulfric, the leader who took care of his people! Ulfric who was the first to say no to the Dominion! Ulfric who was Nora's closest friend!"

"Ulfric, who Nora loved!" he sneered trying to hurt Iona's feelings. But she knew better.

Iona didn't even bother react to such taunt. Seeing that, Ulfric tried something else.

"And you?! Who are you to stand against me?! The protector of Skyrim and its people?!"

"I am Iona Northsan! The rogue Stormcloak who have had enough of seeing Ulfric torture the Skyrim citizens!"

"They are well treated! Open your eyes!"

"Skyrim is home to more than Nords!" snapped Iona.

This sentence... Ulfric knew it... This is the one Nora said to Galmar when she enrolled in the Stormcloaks. Before he knew it, he was already charging Iona with hate.

She stopped his axe with her shield and stoop down to give a low blow to him.

He jumped back to dodge and tried to deal a new attack to her side.

Still bent down, she moved her shield and stopped him again. But the strength of his hit was too much for the shield. His axe got stuck on it as well as it was stuck in Iona's arm too.

She fought the pain and dealt a new blow to Ulfric. Making him jump again, this time without his weapon.

"Be grateful, Northsan. You are to die like king Thorig. Like a dog!" he screamed, unleashing a shout "Fus Ro Dah!"

Iona braced herself and managed to, once more, resist the shockwave. What she didn't predict this time, is that Ulfric ran to her and pushed her down on her back. Pushing even further his axe in Iona's arm.

Screaming in pain, she could but listen to Ulfric's new monologue.

"You don't know pain-" He got cut by Iona, headbutting him.

The now dizzy Jarl got up. He regained consciousness only to see Iona's axe getting planted between his eyes. Still conscious for gods know which reason, Iona said to Ulfric "Once again, you are mistaken, Jarl-" She retrieved her axe from his forehead and finished her sentence "I know pain." Leaving Ulfric to fall dead with a look of non-understanding in his eyes.

She turned over to see her friends, who finished taking care of the guards.

"Iona-" began Arkan.

"It's okay, let's get outside to talk to the remaining men and stop the fights..." Responded Iona focusing on her objective : Skyrim people's safety.

Before getting out in the cold, she took Ulfric's axe out of her shield. She looked at it, then, turned to his body.

Cutting his head clean, she, then, descended in the torture chamber.

Ariana was still here. She was in the corner of the room, holding herself.

Iona approached with caution. She threw Ulfric's head to the ground. Ariana looked at her. She took her tormentor's head and held it with anger. Slowly burning it up with magic. Soon, only a skull was left, she let it fell and looked at Iona, tears in her eyes. She ran to her and hugged her thigh, whispering a "thank you so much." with the little strength she had left.

Iona helped Ariana to get up stairs. Arkan opened the doors for the women. Walking out in a city now free. Fights had been stopped. Iona continued walking to the stairs that lead to the palace. There she saw Juliette, standing tall before a crowd of soldiers and citizens.

She turned her head to Iona, she smiled and made a side step to let her see.

At this very moment, Iona was looking at a crowd of anyone, expecting her to talk.

She let Ariana at Juliette's care to make a speech.

"People of Skyrim! Citizens and soldiers! I am Iona Northsan! I stand before you now, after wining a fight against Jarl Ulfric! Why did I do that? You might ask. I did it because he betrayed us all! We wanted a free country! But he took the Dominions' ways! He became what we all fought against as Stormcloak! He believed in nothing but suffering of the others! He bathed in hate and pain! Shielding himself from what he was! A man full of sorrow from the passing of his wife. Is that the kind of leader Skyrim deserved? A man who is true to no one. Not even himself."

A silence occurred, until a woman in the crowd said a big "NO!"

"I stand here! To ask you all! Nord or not. Do you think Skyrim is home to mush more than Nords?" she asked again.

"Yes it is!" screamed the crowd in unisson.

"I have two more questions! Citizens of Skyrim! Are you ready to work with me on a new Skyrim? A free Skyrim. And do you accept me, as new Jarl of Windhelm?"

The crowd was now talking to itself, trying to figure out an answer.

To Iona's surprise, Ariana screamed at the top of her lounge. "Yes to both!"

Soon, everyone said the same. From the beggar, to the Thane. All screamed their acceptance of Iona's project. Leaving her to smile of happiness before the trust her people gave her.

As the fire crackled in the fireplace, a middle-aged Nord looked at kids circled around him.

"And Skyrim's people took up Iona hand. Leading it to peace and help stoping the Dominion. But that's another Story."

"Did she really lived all that?" asked a little girl with autumn hairs, much like Iona's.

"Yes Ina, yes she did. And much more than you could think. But unfortunately, I see a familiar woman by the door step for you all." he said, prompting the kids to turn over and see a silver-haired Dark-elf.

"Time for bed kids, uncle Swar need to rest too." she said, making them get up and run for the bedroom. She looked at the kids while feeling arms tenderly hugging her. "Again with Iona's tale?"

"Yes."

"They sure love it..."

"She had this power on people. Even in death." said the man before kissing the elf with love.

THE END


End file.
